inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkworld
The Inkworld is Meggie's nickname for the world within Fenoglio's ''Inkheart''. This name later catches on and becomes its official name. Overview From the point of view of real world people Not much of the Inkworld was explored at first, for all Mortimer Folchart knew, he was reading a fantasy novel, ''Inkheart'', to his wife, Resa, when she suddenly disappeared in thin air. Mo quickly took in how the strangers that popped in the room strongly resembled characters he had just being reading about, and realized that they were in fact Basta, Capricorn, Dustfinger and Dustfinger's horned marten, Gwin, from the book. By the characters' appearances and reactions to the real world, it showed the supposedly fictional world did greatly fulfill the genre of its book, fantasy; with characters living in medieval lifestyle, bewildered of electricity, but also with all sorts of magical creatures, and sentient fires that had their own language and could communicate with people who spoke it. Reactions of individuals from the Inkworld Though amazing as the Inkworld presumingly was, Capricorn shortly took a liking to the real world, and ended up buying and/or stealing all the copies of Inkheart in the world and found another Silvertongue, Darius, to read out Capricorn's mother, Mortola, and several of his henchmen and maids out of the Inkworld, thus, the Inkworld lost more of its inhabitants. Capricorn revealed that he planned to burn all the copies of Inkheart, including Mo's, saying he never wanted to return to the Inkworld; little did he know, even though the copies were burned, the Inkworld did not cease to exist. Capricorn, however, had kept one copy and wanted Mo to read out the Shadow, Capricorn's pet monster, another mystical being that existed in Inkworld. Inkspell Capricorn's Fortress turned out to be abandoned, for Capricorn and some of his henchmen had been read out of the Inkworld, making Mortola to face the fact that her son was not alive in this world as she had hoped - and ended up shooting Mo in the chest with a rifle. Dustfinger's oldest daughter became maidservant to Violante, and his younger daughter had died two years after his disappearance. The Inkworld, however, has changed in the previous ten years, and is no longer continuing the way Fenoglio wanted it to be - Cosimo the Fair was killed by Capricorn's herald Firefox, who, along with those of Capricorn's henchmen who were not read out, joined the Adderhead. The Laughing Prince became the Prince of Sighs after Cosimo's death; Violante, the Adderhead's first daughter, ends up marrying Cosimo and has a son named Jacopo, thus tying both kingdoms together as Jacopo is the heir to both kingdoms; Fenoglio works as a storyteller in the Inkworld and makes up a character named the Bluejay, a character who is said to be the Adderhead's enemy, who looks just like Mo. Inkdeath Orpheus becomes a rich man by creating mythical creatures and reading them out of their stories and into the Inkworld, and then sells them to Milksop, a criminal and the Adderhead's brother in-law. The Inkworld now changes even more because of this, as there are now creatures in the Inkworld who don't belong there. Geography The Inkworld consists of many fields, including the Wayless Wood. A mountain range runs across the center, dividing the other parts of the world. At the end of it is a large lake which has a castle in it, another mountain range on which Ombra Castle stands, and lots of rivers. There is sea on the south and on the west is Argenta, the Realm of the Adderhead. There is also a lake where the Water Nymphs live. Buildings and places *The Wayless Wood *The Inn of the Motley Folk *The Badger's Earth *Basta's old house on the edge of a village *Capricorn's Fortress *The Castle in the Lake *The Castle of Night *The Infirmary *Ombra Castle *The Spelt-Mill The who & the what that were read into & out of the Inkworld :For beings and objects from elsewhere and read into the real world, see The who & the what that were read into & out of the real world In Inkspell *Cosimo look-alike (read in by Meggie) In Inkdeath *Leaf-Men (created and read in by Orpheus) *Several other weird and new creatures (created and read in by Orpheus) *Elinor (read in by Darius) *Darius (reads himself in) *Cerberus (read out of his story by Orpheus ; read into the Inkworld by Darius) References de:Die Tintenwelt Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Inkworld